Zero Spacelizards
Zero Spacelizard is the Space Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Galactic Alliance. This Five-man squad are highly trained with special tactics and can take on most dangerous battle against the Invaders. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' It was a darkest hour for Guimo Planetary Shock Troopers. Massive numbers of losses, exhausted for battle and key battlegrounds are lost to the Necterion’s hand until their hope has returned into the light. 'The Lone Survivor' Gizmo was volunteered and joined the army to become the Shock Trooper when he saw the advertisement from the army but things were not so easy during the time as the recruiter. The military training and drills are tough and hardened as he thought but he got a little attention to General Damian Whitetail, impressing his admirable skills, so he was chosen by his adviser and sent him into his first battle. As he was sent into battle along with the Regular Troopers, all things has become more even worse than ever. The entire Battalion Troopers are wiped out by the massive Necterion Army but Gizmo survived the savaged mass-killings. As the entire army left the field of corpses, Gizmo must fight his way out from the battlefield, killing the Necterion Platoon with his only rifle and the combat knife to survive and escape. Before he reached the abandoned landing pad, he was suddenly attacked by the Necterion Platoon leader and forced him to defend himself and kill him by stabbing him in his heart. After he killed the enemy commander, he was picked up by rescue team and brought him back home as they give him a hero’s welcome. Despite of being a pacifist soldier, Gizmo has become a Shock Trooper, receiving his first medal for eliminating the enemy commander from the first and his first upgrade of his rifle. Battles after battles, he keeps fighting on to survive and kill the Necterion commanders as well to overcome his fear of war. After he successfully several missions, receiving medals and upgrades, he became as the new member of the Shock Trooper Squad Zero and meets Apocale, their leader of the Squad; Paas the sniper; Penny the medic and Bass the Heavy Weapons Shock Trooper. 'Gizmo's First Mission' Gizmo and Apocale’s squad were sent into the jungle to eradicate the insurgents’ base and their commanders. As they are fighting their way to their base, they found themselves the Necterion soldiers, arms dealing with strange high-tech weaponries to the insurgents. After they eradicated the rebel base, they met their rival squad as they were securing the base. But to Gizmo, something is very suspicious about this and everyone in the squad believed him except Apocale who doesn’t believes this conspiracy. 'The closer the Conspiracy goes...' On the second mission at the falls to recover the black box from the crash site before the Necterions recover it first. While on the way to the crash site, they found the corpses of 47th Shock Trooper Platoon and something is definitely wrong; their position is leaked by the conspirators but it doesn’t matter right. They have secured the black box and defended the site until their reinforcements has arrived. After they defended the site and reinforcements have arrived, Gizmo is starting to questioning himself as Penny believes him. She felt too of this conspiracy. On the third mission at ruins to investigate the Necterion’s excavation and recover the artifact, Gizmo and Apocale’s squad discovered the origin of Necterion-Guimo War. The Necterion Army was defeated by one red-eyed warrior and restored peace on Planet Guimo 5000 years ago. But that time was over when the red-eyed soldier is defeated by the descendent of Necterions’ leader, Darius Blacktail. After they learn the origin about the Necterions, they discovered the corpses of 7th Shock Trooper Battalion, Apocale’s former fellow Shock Troopers as he started to believe Gizmo’s theory and it was considered it was leaked troops’ positions, whistle-blown by conspirators. As they reached the temple’s altar, they saw one of the members from their rival squad and he’s making a deal with the Necterion Troopers with arm sales and leaked information. They break up the deal and captured the traitor for questioning about the deal between them as well recovered the artifact. But they come out from the temple, they were captured by the Necterions along with their rival and traitorous squad and brought them to their base of operation, the Necterion Castle. '...the ANSWER is closer from home' As they were brought into their castle and put them into dungeon, the squad were shockingly stunned that the mastermind, General Damien Whitetail, was Necterions' leader as he revealed his true identity: General Darius Blacktail and he's the responsible for leaking Troopers' positions. Enraged, Gizmo was betrayed by those who were to be trusted as his glows into blue-redish eyes and now he's out of revenge as he and the squad broke free and fighting off the guards and freeing those prisoners of war. As Gizmo reached to General Blacktail's office while the battle rages on, he discovered what their plan is: they're going to full-scale assault on Planet Gizmo's planetary capital of Bit City with their Stargate Battleship, the Deekor. In order to warn the Guimo Planetary Shock Troopers, they send the distress signal from the communications tower and hold the Necterions off for long hour until their reinforcements have arrived. As the battle at the castle is over and secured, the squad was disavowed by the direct order from the Guimonese Planetary Council after they failed to convince their allies and were ordered to stand down but Guimo defies the direct order and knocked the Troopers down and steals the ship to stop General Blacktail from fruition his plan. As they're on the pursuit, Gizmo and squad were contacted by the Galactic Alliance and they were very convinced about the betrayal and General Blacktail's evil plan. They were officially ordered to stop him under the Galactic Alliance as they're heading straight to Necterions' Stargate Deekor. As they breached into the back of Deekor, they assaulted the ship as they took out General Blacktail's elite army from corridor to corridor until Gizmo reached his nemesis at the bridge deck and ready to fight to the death in one-on-one but not before he must fight the rival unit. As the rival unit is beating him up into bloody pulp, Gizmo transformed into red-eyed soldier with his Aura of the Red-Eyed Warrior and defeats his rival unit into bloody pulp in hand-to-hand. But just before they're going to fight each other with Aura versus Aura, the Stargate has crashed into Bit City's large avenue near the capital building where the Guimonese Planetary Army is on high alert, ready for counter attack. As they come out from the ship, Guimo's battle against his nemesis begins from hard fight into bloody fight in hand-to-hand combat. Nearly beaten by General Blacktail, Apocale and his fellow soldiers stopped him from killing Gizmo as he gets the opportunity to take him down and finishes him off once and for all but Penny stopped him and told him that killing his nemesis won't do any good for justice. So instead of killing him, Gizmo spared him and brought him and his army into justice as he's starting to realize that this is not the way of Shock Troopers that he believed in for, he believes that the real Shock Troopers are also fighting corruption, decay and injustice like General Blacktail to fight for hope, truth and justice. 'The Heroes' welcome' After the full pardon and recognition to Gizmo and his unit by the Guimonese Planetary Government, they were honored as heroes at the Heroes' Welcome. And most of all, Gizmo became as their new commander of his squad while his partner and closed-ally, Apocale, became as the deputy commander. 'Team Members' 'Gizmo Glitcher' Leader of his lizard shock troopers. He serves and protects Planet Guimo from invading Syndromes and received both highest ranks and many medal of honors. Although he was afraid by his fear from the past, Gizmo fought hard and bravely to overcome his nemesis, Syndrome warlord General Darius Blacktail. 'Apocale Apacho' Gizmo's deputy captain and yellow lizard shock trooper. He served his 14 duties and kills hostile battalions single-handed with his rifle attached with his ballistic combat knife. 'Paas Haaz' The chameleon shock troop with his excellent marksmanship who was born in the jungle. He took out many numbers of tangos and snipers while hiding on the trees of the jungles. 'Penny Wendel' The Special Medic of Gizmo's squad. She was one of the volunteers to help injured soldiers until they were under attacked by the chameleon outcasts. As she fought back to protect the wounded soldiers and medics, she was recruited by Apocale's Shock Troopers for her incredible skills and requirement of their new medic. 'Bass Guitor' The Heavy-Duty Weapons Shock Trooper. A hulking lizard shock trooper carries his personal favorite heavy weapons, the Gatling gun, and kills dozens of Outcasts and Syndrome Invaders' Shock Troopers. 'Inspirations' - Characters are resemblance from the old DOS game called "Guimo", created by the Brazilian game developer from Ubisoft, Jack-In-The-Box Computing now called Southlogic Studios. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance Category:UN-GDI